


To Victory

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Dark Irregulars, Duel Spirits AU, Genesis (Clan), M/M, lots of card game talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "You cannot "shoo" me. Satoru is-"Scharhrot jumped away from Fenrir lunging at him again."Dude, why ya gotta be such a cockblock? Your boy here has the time of his life getting the sense fucked out of him, leave him to it."





	

Shouma watched as Satoru drew a card for his fourth turn. He'd recently made some changes to his deck and challenged a stranger to test it. Shouma was in the area, so he'd decided to stick around.

Satoru drew Succubus of Pure Love, a stride fodder, though he already had an extra copy of Scharhrot Vampir in his hand. As he reached for Scharhrot, the spirit of said vampire materialized, leaning over Satoru's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked, attempting to grab Satoru's wrist, but unable to touch him as usual. His opponent didn't react, so he must not have been able to see duel spirits.

"I'm going to stride," Satoru whispered, taking hold of Scharhrot card.

"Pure Love is right there. Why would you discard me?"

Shouma snorted. He didn't realize Scharhrot could be so petulant.

"I can use her to guard if I have to," Satoru argued, voice barely audible from where Shouma stood. His opponent still didn't react, so perhaps Shouma only heard him because he knew to listen. Scharhrot didn't bother keeping his own voice down, after all.

"Do you not trust me to protect you?"

"I do... if you'll let me stride-"

"I will. If you discard her."

Satoru sighed, muttering something Shouma didn't catch before discarding Pure Love to stride. He'd gone first and thus hadn't strode last turn, but he did use a generation guard and thus striding again would activate a second generation break. His opponent's field was full and dangerous, so it made sense to want to wipe it.

Shouma hadn't been keeping track of Satoru's soul, but apparently he'd been just short of fifteen, as the opponent used a perfect guard to defend against Scharhrot's attack and Satoru said nothing. He'd checked two criticals, too... What a shame. At least he had the extra guards, since Scharhrot made Satoru keep a grade 3 in his hand, eating a space that he couldn't use to defend with.

His opponent couldn't manage to refill more than the left column and the front right circle, leaving much to be desired for both their field and hand. Shouma and Satoru both watched the stranger check two perfect guards in a row, as well as a draw trigger. Satoru was no doubt able to make the leap to fifteen soul by now, since he had at least ten during his last turn, so that made at least two dead cards in his opponent's hand, as far as guarding went.

Satoru drew a card and discarded Scharhrot without a complaint from the spirit this time, striding him again. He announced that Scharhrot's stride skill brought him to 14 and then called Dark Knight of Nightmareland, using its skill to send it to the soul and give Scharhrot a boost. Additionally, he called One-Eyed Succubus right behind Scharhrot.

When Scharhrot attacked, the boosting One-Eyed Succubus' effect went off, sending it to the soul prematurely to give Scharhrot another power boost. The opponent threw down all they had, resulting in a shield only barely strong enough to hold Scharhrot's current power level. If Satoru checked any trigger, he would hit through it.

So of course, he checked a heal and two criticals, destroying his opponent despite their miracle heal at 6 damage, as they then had to take two more, which were only normal units.

Satoru offered a polite bow and gathered his cards as his opponent skulked off with his own. Shouma gave a slow clap.

"Wow, your deck really resonated with you, huh? Or was Scharhrot just cheating for you?" he joked, earning an over the shoulder glare from Scharhrot.

"Hey, are you done with your boyfriend here? I thought of something I gotta tell you but you should be looking at your cards for it to make sense," Fenrir suddenly chimed in, floating over from behind Shouma.

"A new strategy?"

"Yeah, just something I haven't seen you do before."

"I'm impressed, Fenrir. You don't seem like much of a thinker."

"Hey, shut up!" he yelled, throwing a punch through Shouma and baring his teeth when he remembered he couldn't hit him. "I'm a genius, you know!"

"Yes, I know."

"You do well at hiding it," Scharhrot commented, legs crossed in midair for that extra atmosphere of haughtiness around him.

"Oh, and I guess it takes a genius to convince your buddy there to discard a potential guard?" Fenrir shot back, hand phasing through Shouma as he made to step forward, roughly pushing him out of the way, in theory.

"This way, he was definitely able to stride again."

"Oh yeah, like that was your plan. Do you even help him or do you just sit around eating cake all day?"

Scharhrot pulled Fenrir's ear with one of his strange artifact arms. Fenrir snarled at him and slapped it away, pouncing at him and missing as Scharhrot calmly floated to the other side of Satoru. Fenrir chased him around the room before Scharhrot grew bored and simply disappeared.

"Coward," Fenrir growled, following suit regardless.

"Well. Shall I give you a ride home?" Shouma offered, watching Satoru carefully tuck his deck away into a small box with Scharhrot's stride art on it.

"No thank you, I'll walk."

"Are you sure?" Shouma linked his arms around Satoru's waist, resting his chin on Satoru's head. "Because I'd love to have your arms wrapped around me, you know."

"I... don't feel very safe on motorcycles."

That was fair enough; no seat belts, after all. But of course, Shouma had to use the opportunity to tease him.

"Aw, don't trust my driving? But I love you sooo much! Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?"

Satoru took his words to heart, looking up at him with a furrowed brow, and Shouma couldn't help but laugh.

"I do trust you... if riding with you is what I need to do to prove that, then so be it."

Shouma thought about telling him he really didn't have to, but he really did love how tightly Satoru held him, always surprising Shouma with how strong his arms were. Maybe some day, he'd convince Satoru to be on top and put that strength to good use, pinning him with it. Making Satoru tell him how it felt the entire time sounded like a plan.

"Man, I wanna ride one of these..." Fenrir suddenly popped in again to say, floating over Shouma's motorcycle as he inspected it. Duel spirits could vaguely attach themselves to moving vehicles and such as long as their card was nearby, but they couldn't seem to feel things like temperature or wind, so there would hardly be a point to Fenrir riding with them.

"Don't have any on Cray?" he asked, handing Satoru a helmet before donning his own and hopping on.

"I don't know, maybe. You know what, I think I'll get some of my guys to track one down for me."

"Aw, then we can match." Shouma laughed when Fenrir gave him an annoyed look, disappearing again.

"The relationship you have with your duel spirit is... odd," Satoru said, carefully settling behind Shouma and scooting forward to close the tiny amount of space between them.

"Have you ever fucked him on this thing?" Fenrir asked, visible once more. Shouma felt Satoru flinch against him, Fenrir no doubt proving his point.

"Not yet. I'll get back to you once we figure it out."

"Yeah, 'cause I was wondering how that would work. Like-"

"Do we have to discuss this..?" Satoru interrupted, grip tightening as Shouma revved up the motorcycle.

"What are you, some blushing schoolgirl? I'd call you a virgin, but I mean, I've personally seen you get fucked more times than I can count."

"Why were you-" Satoru stopped himself to cling even tighter to Shouma as he took off, Fenrir easily following them as if they weren't on a moving vehicle.

"Got nothing better to do. At least I don't get all close like your dumb vampire."

"Please do not insult him. And he's actually very intelligent-"

"Dude, whatever. Anyway, he's not even the hottest card you've got to choose from. You seen that Knowledge Drunkard guy? The orc thing or whatever? That's a ten outta ten."

"That's a grade 2 card, he can't be my ace."

"Then break the system!"

"Wh... what does that mean? Cheat?"

"If he wouldn't suck my brains out or whatever, I'd wanna find him on Cray."

"Just get one of your underlings to find him and put a seal on him or something so he can't use his power," Shouma suggested, glancing at Fenrir as he slowed to a stop in front of a traffic light.

"Not that simple. He could kill one of them, probably. Or just turn 'em braindead or whatever."

"You can't just ambush him and place the seal before he can do anything? I mean, I imagine that must be what happened to you."

Fenrir floated in front of Shouma to get in his face, leaning forward and baring his fangs.

"Fenrir, no," Shouma quickly scolded, "I need to see to be able to drive."

Fenrir relented, huffing at him before disappearing once more. The light changed just as he did, and he hoped Fenrir knew better than to get in front of him like that just for petty revenge. If he died because the spirit of a unit from a card game obstructed his vision, he'd be understandably annoyed.

Thankfully, he stayed out of sight for the rest of the ride, leaving the two in silence as far as voices went. When they arrived at the base, Satoru continued clinging to Shouma, even after they'd stopped moving.

"You can let go of me now," Shouma said, gently running his fingers across Satoru's arm, which quickly detached from him.

"Alright, come on. Hurry up and get to your room," Fenrir reminded, swatting at Shouma's arm in an attempt to grab it.

"Oh, eager to watch me fuck him?"

Satoru predictably blushed, having just taken off the helmet.

"No, no! The strategy, remember? I wanna tell you about it. You can do your boyfriend later."

"You'll be staying away from him tonight, Shinonome," Scharhrot chimed in. Shouma stifled a laugh when he noticed Scharhrot was holding a donut.

"And what will you do to stop me?"

"Satoru, I forbid you from seeing him tonight."

"Ah..."

"You know you don't have to listen to him, dude. I just need like 5 minutes."

"Um-"

"Oh, so now you're all for having him over? So are you for me or against Scharhrot?"

"Fuck do you think?"

"Satoru, do not disobey me."

"I-"

"Nah, disobey him. You should fuck him right here, even. But first, you know Thviti, right? So I was thinking-"

"I thought you recommended that I be looking at my cards? My room isn't too far, you'll just have to wait a few minutes. Enishi, are you coming?"

Satoru was leaning back away from Scharhrot, who was muttering at him as he held the donut intangibly to Satoru's lips.

"Shoo," Shouma said, pulling Satoru away by his shoulders.

"You cannot "shoo" me. Satoru is-"

Scharhrot jumped away from Fenrir lunging at him again.

"Dude, why ya gotta be such a cockblock? Your boy here has the time of his life getting the sense fucked out of him, leave him to it."

"Aptly put," Shouma laughed, guiding Satoru out of the parking garage with an arm around his shoulders, which slid down to rest at his waist.

"Satoru, I command you not to follow him."

"Enishi,  _I_ command you to follow him!"

"Leave him, dog. You do not have my permission to give him orders."

"Hey, Enishi, I command you to-"

"Stop this at once."

"Shut the fuck up. Enishi, I command you to ride Shouma to victory!"

"To... victory?" Satoru asked quietly, blinking in confusion.

Shouma had to stop walking due to how hard he was laughing.

"No. Do not speak so vulgarly. And Satoru, don't listen to him."

Fenrir snatched the donut from Scharhrot's hand and ate it, causing Shouma to burst out and laugh even harder.

"Come to Dark Zone so that I may put you in your place."

"If you want me so bad, how 'bout you come to me, ya lazy slob?"

"I am an aristocrat."

"Bullshit, look at all the powdered sugar on your dumb spandex or whatever."

Shouma gathered all his strength to pause his laughter, dragging Satoru along as he ran, leaving the arguing spirits behind. They ended up disappearing by the time Shouma got to his room.

He pushed Satoru onto the bed and pinned him there, the two of them panting in otherwise silence. Shouma leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before getting up.

"Fenrir, you were saying?" Shouma spoke to the deck he pulled out of his pocket, summoning Fenrir.

"Oh, finally. So, lay your cards out with me as the vanguard, Kotonoha on one side with Hati behind her-"

"You mentioned Thviti. Should he already be in the soul?"

"Yeah, if you're striding. So-"

"Excuse me," Satoru interrupted, "should I stay here like this, or..?"

"If you want, sure. So what should my hand ideally consist of?"

"Gjoll, obviously. Throw him down and use Revelation and his skill and whatnot."

"So what about this is new?"

"I'm getting to that, asshole!"

"Enishi, this may be a while. Feel free to come back later."

"So, put Tahro in your hand, too."

"Alright, now what?"

"Call her behind Gjoll and use Revelation again and put a card in the soul. You should have done it last time, too. Ok, now, assuming you started at 0 when you strode and soul charged 3 times thanks to me, you'll have 5 in there after two Revelations. Just one more and you can use both my skill and Gjoll's, but don't call during mine, wait until his. Now call something from your hand behind me, preferably a grade 1 with Revelation-"

"So Gelgja?"

"Yeah, him. Call him."

"I suppose I'll order lunch, then?" Satoru said, turning from the door to face him, hand already on the knob.

"Or you could grab the lube and get yourself ready while you wait. Either's fine."

Satoru stared at Shouma, hand eventually falling from the doorknob. He walked over to the bed and opened the drawer Shouma kept the lube in, warming it in his hand while he no doubt waited for Fenrir to leave.

"And when you attack, Tahro already boosted, so you can retire her and throw Thviti down when you soul blast for Gjoll's skill. Then next turn if you have a heal, you can toss her into the soul with Iris. And wait to attack with Koto there unless you saw a stand when you used Revelation. Two would be fantastic so she can be fully boosted by Hati both times."

Shouma nodded and glanced back at Satoru, watching with a smile as he undressed, apparently too eager to wait to be alone with Shouma.

"So did you see a stand?"

"No. Besides the cards I soul charged, I saw a critical and Skoll."

"Fuck... well, attack with me and activate Thviti's skill, then. You did put Skoll on top, right?"

"Yes, and I drew him when I used Gjoll's skill, remember? So Kukurihime is next."

"Alright, well draw her then. Wanna take a chance and let Koto attack first?"

"I thought I was already attacking with you."

"It's whatever. Thviti going in the soul will give Koto an extra boost from her skill, so..."

"Well, I'm already short a stand since I used Tahro. This is a test match, so my deck is larger than it would be. I don't have too high of a chance of drawing one."

"Alright, stick to the plan of attacking with me first, then. So-"

"I think I get the general idea, Fenrir. Thanks for bringing this to my attention."

"But we weren't done yet!"

"Fenrir, have you not noticed how impatient Enishi is getting?"

Fenrir looked at Satoru, who was already naked and flushed, used to Fenrir's presence if nothing else.

"Fine, whatever. But leave the cards here like this, you're making time for me later."

With that, Fenrir left and Shouma stood to approach Satoru.

"Now... unless Scharhrot would like to interrupt as well..."

He waited a moment but heard nothing but a gasp and slick noises as Satoru prepared himself.

"Get on your knees. Do you wanna be held down, too?"

"Yes..." Satoru easily answered, turning over and supporting himself on his knees, his face against the pillow as he stretched himself.

Scharhrot appeared again, watching Satoru work himself open.

"You like that?" Shouma asked, directed at both of them.

"Yes," Satoru answered again, arching his back.

"You wanna work for it?"

"Ah- yes... please, hold my arms and I'll ride you from here..."

Shouma snickered, remembering Fenrir's earlier comment.

"To victory?"


End file.
